


Pepper Me With Kisses

by ExtraSteps



Series: Peppermint [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But you guys expect that from me by now surely, Central Park, Chasing, Christmas, It's honest to god filth, M/M, Mile High Club, Peppermint is involved in some way, Public Nudity, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: It's Liam and Theo. It's Christmas. And this will be the best (and messiest) one yet!
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Peppermint [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227095
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Pepper Me With Kisses

Liam quickly scans the contents of the suitcase on the king sized bed in front of him, mentally checking off his list.

“Am I forgetting anything?” He muses out loud.

“Probably,” Theo snickers from the bathroom. “This is you we’re talking about.”

Liam rolls his eyes. “Shut up,” he mutters, though he’s sure Theo can hear the affection in his tone. Sure enough, he’s smiling when he walks out of the bathroom smelling fresh and clean and utterly delicious with his towel hanging perilously low on his hips. Liam looks him up and down, his expression hungry. “What time is our flight again?” He asks, stalking towards Theo and reaching for him.

Theo smacks his hand away. “It’s in two hours,” he points out sternly. “And we are not missing it. I’ve been looking forward to it for three months now.”

Three months of meticulous planning. Well, twelve months really, but Theo doesn’t need to know that.

“I know,” Liam grumbles, eyes glued to the rippling muscles of Theo’s back as he reaches into their closet for some clothes. Just because he’s not allowed to touch, doesn’t mean he can’t look.

From the tension in Theo’s shoulders, it’s clear he can feel Liam’s eyes on him. The towel is slipping, and Liam’s eyes fall, his teeth growing sharper as the round of Theo’s ass is slowly exposed.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Theo warns him, grabbing the towel and hiking it back up.

“Stop looking like that,” Liam shoots back, a little petulant now.

“I can’t,” Theo says with a bemused shake of his head, turning towards him, his clothes slung over his other arm.

“Well neither can I.” 

The view from the front is even better. He loves Theo’s chest, his dark nipples, the hair on his belly that trails further down below the towel.

“Christ,” Theo mutters. His cheeks are flushed as he shakes his head, walking quickly back to the bathroom. Liam watches him, wanting badly to pull the clothes out of his arms and the towel from his hips so that he can press their bodies together and explore. “Two hours!” Theo reminds him, firmly closing the door in his face. Liam hadn’t even realised he’d been following him.

“Damn it,” he mutters, turning away from the door. His head swivels around, eyes lighting on his jacket thrown over a chair. “A ha!” He says triumphantly, scooping it up and placing it on top of his suitcase. He’s pretty sure that’s everything he needs. His surprise is already neatly packed away at the bottom of the suitcase, the first thing he’d added to it before Theo had returned from his last shift at work.

His grin is smug as he zips up his suitcase. Yes, this is going to be a good Christmas.

***

In the rush to the airport, checking in, and getting on the plane, Liam pushes his plan to the back of his mind. Theo is a stickler for getting places on time, which Liam finds equally annoying and adorable, and he has no time for plotting.

When he’s on the plane though, and Theo is reading a book and Liam is staring out at the clouds below them, his mind begins to turn over.

“Stop it,” Theo murmurs, catching his hand and gently rubbing it with the back of his hand.

Liam jumps, the guilt immediate. “Sorry,” he says immediately.

Theo’s studying his face, and Liam blushes a bit.

“Still not gonna tell me what you have planned?” Theo asks.

Liam shakes his head, now biting back a smile. “Nope.”

“I assume, from the way you smell right now that it’s something good?” He prys a little further.

Liam grins, ducking in to kiss him, sliding their fingers together so that he can hold Theo’s hand. He kisses him softly, lips barely brushing his, enticing Theo to lean closer. “Very good,” he whispers, licking his lips, his eyes lidded as he looks at Theo.

“You’re a tease,” Theo complains, but there’s no bite to it. Liam kisses him again, a bit harder this time, enticing Theo to open his mouth to him. A pointed cough nearby has him drawing away, looking into Theo’s eyes, now dark with lust. 

“It’ll be worth it,” Liam promises, squeezing his hand.

“Better be,” Theo mutters darkly. He shifts slightly, and it’s only then that Liam can smell the elusive scent of Theo’s desire. It only makes his own stronger and he leans in towards Theo’s neck, scenting him. Theo shudders, and Liam gives a wolfish smile. 

“Want to sneak to the bathroom?” He whispers into his ear, nipping at it with too sharp teeth.

“No,” Theo says through gritted teeth. His heart skips.

“Lie,” Liam whispers. He pulls away, and Theo gives him a half-hearted glare, but then Liam is rising to his feet and brushing past him, walking nonchalantly to the bathroom.

He looks at himself in the mirror, running a hand through his hair and grimacing at his own reflection. His eyes are still too bright, teeth still too sharp. He can’t help it when he’s around Theo though. As much as he anchors him, sometimes the desire for him is too strong for his human half and the wolf takes over. Only Theo’s hands on him will help now.

Liam feels like he’s been waiting forever when there’s a tap on the door. He unlocks it and Theo smoothly steps in, locking it behind him, and the next thing he knows, there’s a hand around his throat and another sliding down his pants and grasping his cock.

He whines, and Theo’s hand tightens, stealing his breath away.

“You little tease,” Theo whispers, mouth hovering just out of reach, his hand moving slowly up and down his cock. “You love doing this to me, don’t you?”

He nods as best he can, gasping as his hips buck into Theo’s hand, his amazing talented hand, his whole body shuddering at Theo’s touch. His hands reach up to grasp Theo’s shoulders, steadying himself as Theo’s other hand lifts him until he’s on the tips of his toes.

“Fuck,” he wheezes. This is even better than what he’d imagined. He loves when Theo gets like this, all grabby and dark and possessive. He struggles a bit and Theo’s eyes flash in warning.

“I should take my hand away,” Theo says, his voice rough with want. “Let everyone on this plane hear how you moan for me, how you beg me not to stop.” He leans in, biting hard at Liam’s ear. His breath is hot and heavy against his skin, and he whimpers, listening intently. “Faster, Theo,” Theo says in a whiny voice. “Please, please, oh god, harder.”

It’s true, but he flushes nonetheless.

The words, the touches, the way he’s struggling to breathe, it’s all leading to an orgasm that threatens to bring him to his knees. 

“Please,” he mouths, and Theo leans back.

“What was that?” He asks, his eyes searching his face. “Did you say something Liam?”

He whimpers as Theo increases the pace of his hand, his thumb rubbing around the head of his dripping cock. 

“Spit it out,” Theo smirks. “What do you need, Li?”

He opens his mouth but all that comes out is a muffled groan. Theo swallows it down with his mouth, kissing him hard and filthy, his tongue licking into his mouth with a hunger that leaves Liam breathless. His hands tighten on Theo’s shoulders as he whimpers, his body going taut, pleasure overwhelming him.

Theo chuckles against his lips as he comes, his release spilling over Theo’s hand and dripping onto the floor at their feet.

“Beautiful,” Theo whispers, kissing the corner of his mouth and easing him to sit on the toilet seat. Lucky he did, because Liam’s knees are jelly, his mind blank as he stares up at Theo.

“Fuck,” he says, voice wrecked and hoarse, his body still shuddering. He knows he probably looks ridiculous with his spent cock hanging out of his pants that are shoved only partly down his hips, but he can’t bring himself to care.

Theo shoves his own pants down, stepping towards him with desperate eyes. Liam already knows what he wants and he opens his mouth, moaning at the first touch of Theo’s cock on his tongue. He swallows him down, whimpering as both of Theo's hands bury in his hair, pulling him further onto his length until Liam’s nose is pressed against his stomach.

He’s so full, and his eyes drift closed, mouth open wide around Theo’s cock. It’s the best kind of feeling, and he hums, opening his eyes again to look up at Theo.

He has his teeth buried into his lower lip as he looks down at him, his pupils wide and nostrils flaring. Liam’s mouth is filled with the bitter taste of precome. This won’t take long. He smiles around Theo’s cock, pulling back against the tight grip Theo has on his hair, before sliding back on and giving another muffled moan.

Theo gasps, fingers flexing, hips bucking forward and Liam moans again in approval, encouraging him to do it again.

It isn’t long until Theo is fucking into his mouth with wild abandon, mouth gaping open on a silent moan, his thrusts becoming erratic.

Liam sucks as best he can, tongue stroking the underside of his cock, drool dripping down his chin. It’s absolutely obscene and utterly perfect. 

“Fuck,” Theo gasps. “Li-”

A bit of turbulence sends Theo falling forwards as he lets go of Liam’s hair to brace himself against the back wall, groaning as the move forces his cock all the way down Liam’s throat again. Liam grabs his hips, keeping him there as Theo bucks a few times, his hands holding him tight against his stomach as he comes down Liam’s throat. His breathing is ragged as he slowly pulls back, and Liam coughs, his throat raw.

“You okay?” Theo asks him weakly from where he’s leaning against the wall.

He hums his agreement, not trusting his voice just yet. It’ll heal within minutes, so he just leans back, trying to catch his breath. 

Theo puts his cock away, pulling his pants back up and zipping them. He ducks down to press a kiss to Liam’s lips, and then he slips out the door, leaving Liam sitting there. 

He locks the door behind him, flushing a little when he pulls himself to his feet and catches sight of his reflection.

There’s come and drool dribbling down his cheek and he wipes at it with his arm. His hair is a mess, his lips red and bruised, and his cock is still out. He puts himself away, wiping everything down as best he can, before smoothing down his hair. There’s not much he can do for the satisfied smirk that he can’t quite smother down, but it’ll have to do.

When he unlocks the door, there’s thankfully no one waiting on the other side, and he makes his way back to his seat, giving Theo a wink as he sits down beside him.

“You’re shameless,” Theo tells him with a bemused shake of his head.

Liam just smiles and kisses his cheek, snuggling in close. There’s still a few hours left of their flight, and he intends on spending it cuddling with his boyfriend.

***

They touch down in New York and from then on it's a whole lot of waiting in lines as they disembark from the plane, and then collect their luggage, and then line up for a taxi, and then finally, over an hour later, they’re on their way to their final destination.

“I still can’t believe you organised all this,” Theo says, peering out the window.

“It all came together nicely,” Liam agrees, leaning into his side so that he can share the view of Brooklyn. Derek’s apartment is usually rented out, but they’d been lucky enough that someone had cancelled on renting it over the holiday period. Liam had batted his eyelids at Derek and begged on his knees for him to let he and Theo use it. Derek had just given him a look of deep suffering, muttering about how much money he was losing as he walked away.

Their tickets had been paid for by Liam’s parents, their Christmas present to the two of them, so really all they had to pay for was their luggage, food and the general experience of being in New York. Based on how quickly the taxi metre was rising, Liam was very sure that they’d be returning to Beacon Hills without a cent to their names.

It really is like a dream come true, and Liam slides his hand into Theo’s, drawing his boyfriend’s gaze. He smiles and Liam melts. He really is the luckiest guy in the world. They share a soft kiss, before turning back to admire the view, cuddling close together.

Derek’s apartment is ridiculous, to say the least. It’s a penthouse, because of course it is, with a clear view of Central Park, only across the road. Liam stares out the window, gaping a little.

“Like, I knew Derek was rich,” he says to Theo, who is putting their bags down on the kitchen table, “but this is excessive.”

Theo hums his agreement, coming up behind him to wrap his arms around him. Liam melts back into his chest, eyes greedily taking in the view, wolf already itching to dive into the green woods he can see sprawled out before him. It’s nowhere near as big as the preserve, of course, and there are many more people traversing the walkways, but the whiff of growing things is enough for him. He’s been around far too many people and buildings and concrete for one day.

“Wanna go for a walk?” Theo suggests. He’s clearly feeling the itch as well.

“In a bit,” Liam agrees. He still feels a bit gross from their activities on the plane. “I need a shower first.”

Theo snickers, but Liam can’t bring himself to be upset about it. It’s already made it to at least one of the three most amazing experiences of his life. Although he hopes to top them all over the next few days.

“Joining me?” He asks, turning in Theo’s arms and wiggling his eyebrows at him.

“Not this time,” Theo says with a bemused shake of his head. “Someone has to call your parents and let them know we made it safely.”

Liam huffs and pouts, but secretly he’s pleased. It will make it much easier to enact his plan. “Fine,” he says, giving Theo a lingering kiss. “I’ll see you in a bit then.”

He showers quickly, listening for Theo at the door when he’s done. Liam can hear him talking, so he pads into the bedroom, grabbing his surprise from the bottom of his suitcase.

The little jar is easy to open, and he dips his finger in, dabbing the contents over certain spots on his body. He rubs it in with a little smirk, before closing the jar and putting it back in its hiding spot. He also has the foresight to press a few fingers inside his ass, slicking himself up with lube. He’s going to need it.

He’s just pulling on a jacket when Theo pokes his head in the door. “Ready?”

“Yep,” Liam says, walking up to kiss him. Theo hums against his lips, returning the kiss happily. “How were my parents?” Liam murmurs.

“Good,” Theo says with a fond smile, pulling away. “They were about to head over to your grandparents house when I called.”

“That’s how you know this is real love,” Liam tells him seriously, trying but failing to hide the smirk on his face. “I’m missing out on Grandma’s roast turkey for this.”

Theo chuckles. “I’m missing out on it too, remember?”

“True,” Liam concedes. “I should make it up to you.” He kisses Theo’s cheek, wrapping his arms around him as he kisses closer and closer to his mouth. Theo groans but kisses him back, his hands burying in Liam’s hair to hold him close.

They get lost in kissing, until Liam starts to pull Theo back towards the bed and Theo resists. After fingering himself open, he’s eager for a cock to fill him up, but Theo has other plans.

“I thought we were going for a walk,” Theo objects, pulling his mouth away. Liam kisses his neck, moving up his jaw and nibbling at his ear.

“Or we could stay here,” he suggests in a low, sultry voice. “Test out this enormous bed.” He bites his lip, which he knows Theo loves, and the way he shudders as his eyes fall to watch the motion is incredibly gratifying. 

Theo has to physically distance himself not to give in, and Liam pouts as his arms fall to his sides.

“No,” Theo says firmly. “You are not doing this to me twice in one day. I want to go for a romantic walk in Central Park with my boyfriend.”

Liam chuckles, zipping up his jacket and holding up his hands in surrender. “Okay, okay. But after the walk?”

Theo’s eyes sizzle as they look him up and down. “After the walk, you’ll no longer be able to walk.”

“Promises, promises,” Liam sniggers, patting his pockets to make sure he still has the key. “Alright, let’s go.”

They make their way back downstairs and push out the door. To Liam’s delight, it has started to snow, and he turns his face up, trying to catch a snowflake on his tongue. Theo just laughs at him, pulling him to his side before he can slip over.

“Come on, dork,” he says affectionately.

The park is hauntingly beautiful at night. There are lights everywhere, and a million little paths splitting off through the tall trees. They each buy a hot chocolate at one of the many little cafes dotted throughout the park and they walk hand in hand, both grasping their warm drink with their other hand. It’s all rather cute and romantic, and Liam is at least a little bit in love with the way snow is melting in Theo’s hair.

Once they’ve finished their drinks and disposed of the rubbish, Theo leads him to one of the darker paths, his nose lifted to the air. Liam sniffs as well, breathing in the deep, earthy smell that only comes from trees grouped close together. His wolf perks up, his eyes glowing in the darkness as he looks around him. 

The sound of the traffic is soon muted by the trees, all but gone even to his sharp ears, leaving only the wind whistling through the leaves high above them. Liam’s breath puffs from his mouth in tiny little clouds. It’s exhilarating and he squeezes Theo’s hand, utterly enchanted with this beautiful winter wonderland.

“This is amazing,” Theo whispers. Liam gets it, he doesn’t want to break the silence either.

“It is,” he agrees. There’s no one nearby, only small creatures shifting restlessly in their burrows at the scent of predators nearby.

He turns and kisses Theo suddenly, and Theo gasps before melting into it, opening his mouth to Liam. Liam takes full advantage and deepens the kiss, drawing a quiet moan from Theo. He tastes like chocolate and Liam moans, sucking on his tongue.

When he pulls away a minute later, Theo is dazed. He smiles at him slowly, his gaze predatory.

“Catch me,” he goads.

And then he turns on his heel, ducking off the path and into the woods, weaving through the trees. He hears Theo swear and grins wildly, increasing his speed.

They’ve run like this before, in the preserve. Theo at some point had taken it upon himself to teach Liam how to tap into his wolf senses to track and move through the woods unseen and unheard, until he could do it at a sprint. Now it comes as second nature to him, and he gives a breathless laugh as he runs full pelt through the undergrowth.

“You’ll regret this,” he hears Theo whisper shout from somewhere behind him.

No I won’t, he thinks with a smirk. He’s starting to sweat. It won’t be long until Theo catches the scent.

Liam knows the second it hits him. He hears the primal growl, hears as Theo abandons all pretense at being silent and starts chasing him in earnest. He’s earned the predator, and his heart pounds in his chest, excitement flooding every nerve ending.

If he’d thought Theo was animalistic in the plane, it’s nothing compared to this.

He loses time unbuttoning his jacket, stumbling through the trees as he pulls off his pants over his shoes. It’s cold but he barely notices, almost ripping his shirt and sweater over his head, still doing his best to put distance between himself and Theo, but he knows Theo must be gaining on him, must be close by.

He holds his clothes in his arms as he picks up the pace again, nose turned up to the breeze. He’s lost track of Theo completely, lost track of where he is, lost track of-

Liam lets out a wheeze as he’s grabbed and slammed against the closest tree, the bark digging painfully into his bare back. He moans as one hand clasps around his throat, squeezing tightly and robbing him of his breath. Gold eyes pin him in place as surely as the hard, clothed body does, as the hand around his throat does.

Theo isn’t out of control though. He’s calm as his golden eyes trail over his body and down to the clothes that have fallen to Liam’s feet. He’s clothed only in tight, black briefs that poorly disguise the hard cock straining for freedom.

“You planned this,” Theo observes, voice rough with arousal. His nostrils are flaring constantly, seeking out that scent that Liam knows is tantalising him.

“I did,” he confirms hoarsely. 

Theo’s fingers tighten briefly before he lets him go, standing back. His eyes sweep him up and down again, before returning to his face. “You ran too far,” he tells him, a flash of amusement shining in them. “There’s people all around us.”

Liam glances to the side, eyes widening. Theo’s right. He can hear people out walking. It’s not that late, only just past dark. And it’s Christmas Eve. There are plenty of couples taking a romantic stroll through Central Park. He flushes, biting down on his lip.

Theo draws his attention back with the sound of his own zipper moving down. He watches as Theo pulls off his jacket with deliberate care, discarding it to the side. His eyes are shimmering like stars as they stare at him, the hunger in them leaving Liam breathless and wanting.

“People that will hear as I bend you over, as I rip those briefs from your body and chase whatever is causing that delicious scent, as I eat you out and finger you open and then finally, fuck you into the forest floor until you make a complete mess of yourself.”

Liam hangs on his every word, arousal making his knees weak, stealing his breath. He’s speechless. But Theo isn’t done yet. 

He smiles at him, and it’s a deliciously evil sort of smile. The kind of smile that promises very naughty things. Liam loves that smile. Right now though, it’s killing him. 

“I’m not going to stop, either,” Theo croons, his shirt now at his feet as well. He’s been stripping the whole time he’s been talking. In the darkness with his human eyes, Liam can only just make out his beautiful form, but it’s more than enough to make his mouth run dry. “I don’t care who sees. I hope you can live with that, Liam Dunbar. It’s of your own making.”

Theo waits, and it’s clear he’s waiting for an answer, but Liam can’t tear his eyes away from Theo’s fingers, playing with the buttons of his jeans. He pops them open, one by one, and then slowly peels the fabric down his muscular thighs, impatiently kicking them off.

He’s not wearing any underwear.

“Fuck,” Liam whispers.

“You want to play, Liam?” Theo asks him, hand wrapping around his cock, lazily pumping it. Liam licks his lips.

“Yes,” he whispers.

Theo smiles. 

“Run.”

For the second time that night, Liam turns on his heels and flees. He’s conscious of the people nearby and tries to weave around them, but he’s fairly sure that at least one couple catches sight of his ass as he turns at the last moment, feet pounding as fast as his heart is.

“What the-” 

He doesn’t hear more than that, already fleeing a considerable distance, panicking slightly now that the reality of being caught is so much more tangible. He knows that Theo is watching him, can feel his eyes, knows for a fact that he’s herding him closer to the more populated areas. Liam should care, he knows he should, but it just makes it more exciting.

Theo catches him effortlessly and within seconds Liam is being forced to the ground, one hand on the back of his neck pinning him to the ground while Theo’s other hand rips through his underwear. He cries out, bucking at the first hard slap on his ass, legs spreading, knees and face and upper parts of his chest filthy in the sleet underneath him. He doesn’t care, couldn’t possibly, because Theo’s hands on his body are all that he wants, all that he cares about, and those lips nipping at one cheek and then the other, laving over the sweet peppermint taste he’d dusted there only half an hour previous.

Sugar Mama’s Sex Dust, the label had read. Dot it on the body in five places, and tell him six. Keep him searching. It had been sheer coincidence that he’d found it, and that there had been a peppermint flavour, but Liam had been thrilled. He’d been completely stumped on how he could possibly top the year before. He still shivered every time he thought of that warming lube. They’d used it on a few occasions, not, thankfully, on his balls, and it never failed to get a reaction from Theo.

This though, this is even better. The sweet, fresh scent of peppermint mixing into his sweat is something altogether different, something that has Theo pinning him down in the middle of a public park while his mouth hungrily sucks at his skin, moving from his ass and up his spine until his teeth sink into his shoulder, his snarl making Liam shudder and whimper his name.

“Please,” he begs, rubbing his ass against Theo’s cock. “Theo.” He’s already too loud, he knows, but he can’t help it. His cock is so hard, leaking into the snow below him, and he’s desperate to have Theo inside him.

Theo’s hand moves up to grip his hair instead, and he wrenches Liam up, pulling him against his chest. He holds Liam’s head to the side so that he can suck his neck, one side and then the other, bruises forming and healing, forming and healing.

Liam bites back a shriek and writhes as Theo throws him onto his back. The snow is cold, and a complete contrast to the burning along his front as Theo immediately plasters himself against his chest, their cocks rubbing together with just the right amount of friction. Theo kisses him, and it’s filthy and animalistic, Theo’s fangs catching on his tongue more than once, but Liam returns it with enthusiasm, curling around the warmth of Theo’s body and clinging to him like a koala, rutting up into his body and completely ignoring the sharp pain of sticks digging into his back. 

He shivers when Theo pulls back and pushes his legs further apart, those hungry lips now seeking down his chest and biting down hard on one nipple and then the other, sucking them into hard, rosy buds. Liam cries out his name, trying to squirm away, but Theo just grips him tighter.

“You taste so fucking good,” he growls, eyes dark and terrible. Liam bites down on his lip, so beyond aroused that it isn’t funny anymore. He’ll do anything to keep Theo’s hands and mouth on his body. Anything.

“Theo,” he pleads, “do something.”

He bucks up, showing his meaning by rubbing his cock against Theo’s stomach.

“Impatient,” Theo scolds him, his eyes glittering with amusement. “You really want me to make you scream that badly?”

“Yes,” he hisses.

“Five,” Theo tells him.

He blinks a few times, mind blank with confusion. “Huh?”

“That’s how many people are close enough to hear you,” Theo smirks. Before Liam can do anything further, Theo pulls his hips up and swallows down his cock, leaving Liam scrabbling in the snow for something to hold onto as Theo sucks down his entire length.

“Holy fuck,” he sobs, trying to move but completely unable to. Theo’s claws in his skin and the way in which he’s holding him means that Liam can do nothing other than moan and squirm, watching with wide eyes as Theo expertly bobs up and down on his cock.

He tries to hold back the noises, he really does. But Theo, after many, many hours with Liam’s cock in his mouth, knows exactly what to do to drive him to the edge and he does. Liam pants and moans and babbles his name, begging him not to stop, begging for more, to just let him come already- 

“Oh my fucking god,” he hears, and his head whips to the side, his whole face and chest flaming as a man stares at them from between two trees, the blinding light from his phone pointed towards them..

Theo, true to his word, doesn’t stop for a second. His eyes are fixed on Liam, his lips turning up into a smirk around his cock. If anything, he just sucks harder, swallowing down until his nose is pressed into Liam’s pubes and his throat is constricting around the head of his cock. Liam feels faint, his heart pounding in his chest. He's so close, and there's not a single damn thing he can do to stop his impending orgasm.

“Fuck,” he sobs. He wants to tell the stranger he’s sorry but he can’t. He’s arching up, bucking and writhing into Theo’s mouth, using the leverage of having his elbows digging into the mud underneath him to move and-

“Sorry, fuck,” the guy says, scrambling back, only just realising that he’s been staring with his mouth hanging open in shock. “I thought there was someone being murdered. Oh fuck-”

He runs off, and Liam moans, bucking a few more times until he’s crying out and coming and Theo is pulling off his cock with a smug look on his face, watching as Liam shoots all over his own body.

Liam’s chest heaves as he tries to suck in enough air, embarrassment and excitement and arousal all competing as his cock twitches and dribbles come against his stomach, still hard.

“Did you like that?” Theo taunts, eyes glimmering with amusement. “Did you like getting caught, baby wolf?”

Liam’s cheeks are still bright red but his leaking cock makes it obvious. “Yes,” he admits, biting at his lip.

Theo just chuckles, leaning down to kiss him. “Naughty,” he whispers against his lips. “I could feel it. Your cock throbbing as he looked at you, looked at your cock in my mouth.” He nips at Liam’s lip, pulling back. Liam follows his gaze down his body, flushing an even deeper red at the mess of mud and snow and sweat and come on his body.

He’s filthy, but Theo isn’t done with him yet. Theo moves back down between his legs, pushing them up until Liam is on display in front of him, his legs splayed wide. Liam can’t contain the guttural moan that comes from somewhere inside his chest at the first hard suck over his rim, his sensitive cock twitching with every swipe of his tongue.

“What’s this?” Theo asks, looking down at him as his finger probes into his ass. “Already prepped?”

Liam’s teeth chew into his bottom lip, trying to hide his smirk.

“I see.” Theo’s fingers presses all the way in and Liam sighs his name. He clenches around it, hard, as Theo’s other hand comes down hard on his ass cheek, moaning loudly. Theo soothes the sting with his hand, watching him intently. “Such a naughty boy,” he says darkly. “Naughty boys get punished.”

“Yes,” he agrees eagerly, “yes, yes, punish me.”

Theo adds another finger, pumping both of them in and out while he ducks down, taking one of Liam’s balls into his mouth. He cries out and squirms, too sensitive by far, but it’s the most delicious kind of torture as Theo rubs the rough scratch of his beard over both of his thighs, over his ass, mouth constantly moving between suckling at his balls and licking around his fingers, until Liam is a sobbing mess, begging for more. 

Two more slaps have him keening and begging again, begging for Theo’s cock, begging to be filled.

“Roll over,” Theo snaps. “Ass up.”

He does so the second Theo releases him, shamelessly spreading his legs and raising his ass as high as he can get it, even reaching back to spread his cheeks. Another slap and he’s seeing stars, the rough treatment making him even hornier, if that’s even possible. He doesn’t just want Theo’s dick, he needs it, and he tells him as much.

“This what you need, baby boy?” Theo taunts, rubbing his cock over his entrance. 

“Yes,” he sobs, trying to push back, trying to get it inside him.

Theo holds his cock in place, and Liam can feel the vibration of his chuckle as he presses back onto it, too impatient to wait, uncaring of the slight burn as Theo’s cock splits his ass wide open.

“Fuck,” he says emphatically, struggling for breath, still wiggling back. Theo’s cock seems even longer than usual, hitting him deep inside.

Theo gives him a moment to catch his breath, but that’s all he gets.

“Hold on tight,” Theo smirks, leaning over him, biting down on his ear as he rolls his hips back. Liam whimpers, his arms pinned down by Theo’s weight, his own claws sinking into his cheeks and gripping. He’s completely helpless like this, at Theo’s mercy in every way, and Theo knows it. “Ready?”

No, Liam thinks, even as he nods and immediately cries out, Theo thrusting home and then back out again, relentlessly fucking into him, hands pinning him down, teeth sinking into his shoulder to smother his own grunts as he fucks Liam hard and fast.

They probably sound more like wild animals than humans. Theo growls against his skin, fangs sinking deep and holding him in place, and Liam keens, rutting back uselessly, trying to match Theo’s pace. It’s impossible though, and he sinks lower and lower into the snow beneath him, giving a muffled shriek as the tip of his cock brushes against the cold ground. Theo reaches around his body and grips it, loosely holding it in his fist as he fucks him with brutal precision, making it slide with every thrust.

Liam’s already come once, but it doesn’t take him long to come again, not that Theo even pauses, just fucking him straight through it. He shudders, tears dripping down his cheeks. He’s so sensitive, and every slide of Theo’s cock against his abused prostate makes his whole body shake. 

He claws at the ground weakly, not really trying to get away, but overwhelmed by the sensations. “Where do you think you’re going?” Theo asks, pulling him back, hips snapping and then stilling. Liam groans. Theo feels so good inside him, but he can’t hold himself up anymore.

“Theo,” he whines, squirming in place, unable to keep still even if he feels like he can’t stand a second more of this overstimulation.

“Look at you,” Theo croons, pulling back slightly, hand trailing down his spine. “So sensitive.”

He shifts his thighs back and forwards slowly, and Liam whimpers.

Theo pulls out completely, rolling Liam onto his back, jacking his own cock as he kneels between his legs, eyes moving up and down Liam’s body. Liam watches him in turn, biting down on his lip, feeling needy and oversensitive but still horny, still wanting more.

“Please,” he whispers, reaching for Theo.

“You sure?” Theo asks, even as he moves between his legs, pushing them apart to make room for himself.

“Yes,” he nods desperately. “Yes, yes.”

“You’re crying,” Theo notes, leaning over him, rubbing at one of his cheeks. He knows he is, has been for awhile now, but it’s because it’s so fucking good.

“Don’t care,” he murmurs, wrapping around Theo, pulling him in, guiding him back inside his body.

He sobs at the first thrust, but Theo swallows the sound with his own mouth, thrusting steadily and stealing every whine and moan and whispered plea with his lips and tongue. They writhe together, both seeking each other’s pleasure, hands roaming and gripping, claws scratching and digging in for purchase. He’s already close to another orgasm, and Liam shakes in Theo’s arms, coming apart with every erratic thrust.

Pulling at Theo’s ass, he encourages him to go faster, riding the edge of pleasure and pain as his head falls back, a breathless moan leaving his lips as he arches up, his whole body going rigid as he comes and clenches around Theo’s cock. Theo swears and growls his name, fighting against the tightness to piston inside him until he too goes still, his cock pulsing inside Liam’s body and filling him up.

Theo collapses against his chest, and they both fight for breath. Liam cards his fingers through Theo’s hair, beyond exhaustion, beyond thought. 

***

There’s really no easy way to put clothes on when you’re covered in mud. It’s even more difficult when you’re also weak as a kitten because your boyfriend fucked your brains out and you’re absolutely freezing.

Theo isn’t quite as filthy as him, so he watches with smug satisfaction as Liam tries to pull on his jeans. He’s already fully dressed, naturally, and Liam pouts at him, his jeans halfway up his thighs.

“You’re not gonna help me?” He asks, turning his puppy eyes on his boyfriend.

“And ruin the show?” Theo teases. But of course he steps forward. He does more groping than actual helping, but Liam supposes it’s the thought that counts.

The denim against his sensitive cock makes him wince a bit, especially without the barrier of his underwear. They were somewhere back in the woods wherever Theo had thrown them after he’d ripped them from his body, a definite lost cause.

Theo smirks as he slowly pulls up Liam’s zipper. “Alright there, baby wolf?”

“I’m sore,” he complains, leaning heavily against Theo’s chest.

Theo wraps around him, his low chuckle making Liam grumble into his neck. “And who’s fault is that?” Theo asks him.

Liam huffs. He knows it’s his own fault. He goaded Theo into it, but he’s not about to apologise. It’s topped every other night they’ve ever spent together. Sure, he adores making love with Theo, but god, there’s just something about the animalistic side of Theo that just does it for him.

When he doesn’t reply, Theo turns his head and kisses his forehead. “We should probably go,” he points out.

Liam sighs. “I guess.”

“No really,” Theo says, suddenly sounding more urgent. “We need to go.”

Liam tilts his head, twisting slightly as he focuses his hearing. Sirens. 

“Shit,” he hisses, pushing back from Theo and bending down to grab his shirt. He pulls it on, fumbling with the sweater as he starts rushing back towards the path, tugging on his jacket as he goes. Theo follows, hurrying him along and steadying him when he stumbles, not really looking where he’s going.

“God, your hair,” Theo says when they step back onto the path, directly under a street lamp.

“What’s wrong with it?” Liam asks, reaching up. Theo smacks his hand away, deftly sorting through the strands and pulling out leaves and twigs. Liam flushes and turns slightly, looking at Theo. He has a smudge on his cheek, and Liam uses his sleeve to wipe it away. Theo has a harder job of it, if his muttered swearing is any indication, pulling out a handkerchief and scrubbing it along Liam’s cheek.

“Theo,” Liam warns him quietly, shifting on his feet. The sirens are close now. His heart is racing, almost choking him. This had been a lot of fun, to be sure, but now he feels panicked. He doesn’t want to spend Christmas Eve behind bars.

“You look like you just got fucked in the woods,” Theo tells him with a bemused shake of his head. “One look at us and any policeman will arrest us on the spot.”

“Alright, alright,” Liam says, blushing madly, taking a deep, shuddering breath. “Just, hurry up.”

An eternity, or two minutes later, and Liam looks almost respectable again, and Theo grabs his hand, pulling him in a brisk walk down the path. He changes directions a few times, and Liam just follows his lead. Theo has better senses than him, and he’s too busy trying to walk on his weak and shaking legs. He’s weary to the bone, desperately wanting to get clean and then cuddle with Theo for the rest of the night. Also, he’d like to not get arrested.

“Nearly there,” Theo mutters. They’re in the more populated area now, and though the crowd has thinned out somewhat, there are still quite a few people milling around. 

“Theo,” Liam chokes, grabbing Theo and pulling him onto a side path.

“What?” Theo asks urgently, looking around and then at him.

“Over there,” Liam says, gesturing to the cafe where a man is standing and talking emphatically to a policeman with a notebook. “That’s the guy that caught us.”

“Oh,” Theo says quietly, and then a heartfelt “fuck.” He whips around and assesses all of their escape routes. Nearly all of them take them right past the cafe. “We’ll have to double back.”

Liam gives a soft whine. He can basically see Derek’s apartment from here. He’s so close to a warm shower it isn’t even funny.

“I know,” Theo soothes him, running a hand down his back. “I’ll get you back as soon as I can.”

Liam gives a weary sigh, turning away from the path and following Theo back the way they came. It takes them a while to loop around to the other side of the cafe, but eventually they manage it and reach the footpath. Liam is practically asleep on his feet by the time they reach the apartment and he leans against Theo as they wait for the lift. He’s too tired to feel triumphant, but he gives Theo a sleepy smile.

“Nearly there,” Theo whispers, holding him up.

Liam hums in acknowledgement but doesn’t move until the door opens, staggering into the lift. He closes his eyes for a second, feeling gravity tilt as a pair of strong arms lift him.

“So strong,” he murmurs and grins, nuzzling into Theo’s neck.

“Sleepy wolf,” Theo mocks gently, kissing his forehead.

Liam just sighs, grumbling when Theo places him back down, searching his pocket for the keys and unlocking the door to the penthouse.

“Finally,” Liam groans, already tiredly ripping off his clothes, leaving them behind him in a trail. Theo just laughs, picking them up and following him into the bathroom, dumping them in the hamper.

“Shower?” Theo asks. He nods, and Theo turns the taps on before stripping off his own dirty clothes.

Every ache seems to make its voice heard as Liam waits for the water to start. His back itches from the dried mud and scratches and his knees still feel a bit bruised. There’s a bite mark on his neck that stings like a bitch and his ass throbs with every breath. Despite that and the bone deep exhaustion, he feels happy. 

“You alright?” Theo asks, grabbing him and pulling him close. His lips drift over the bite mark and Liam shivers.

“Yeah,” he murmurs into Theo’s chest. “I’m great.”

“Good.” 

Theo licks over the bite and he gasps, his over sensitive cock giving a twitch of interest. Theo hums in satisfaction and Liam can feel Theo’s lips turning up into a smirk.

“Theo,” he says with a whine, pulling back slightly. “Stop that.”

He pretends to look innocent. “Stop what?”

“You’re being all grabby and sexy,” Liam tells him with narrowed eyes. “Everything hurts. We are not having sex again. Not tonight, and probably not tomorrow either.”

Theo just shrugs, lips still turned up. “There’s lots of things we can do that don’t involve sex,” he points out. He bites at his lip, and Liam’s brain stalls, his cock giving another half-hearted twitch.

“That’s not fair,” he whispers, eyes flicking up to meet Theo’s gaze. “You’re cheating.”

Theo raises an eyebrow at him. “And peppermint sex dust isn’t cheating?”

“How did you know that’s what it was?” Liam asks, eyes widening in surprise.

“I researched,” Theo says smugly. “It was either gonna be that or a candy cane dildo. You’re running out of options.”

Liam pouts. “Could have been edible underwear too,” he mutters.

Theo’s eyes darken. “Really?” He asks, voice husky.

Liam blinks, pout slowly turning into a smirk. “You’ll have to wait until next year,” he says. Now it’s Theo’s turn to look put out.

“Will it at least be skimpy?” Theo asks.

“The skimpiest,” Liam assures him with a laugh. Theo smiles at him, and it’s fond, tender. He cups Liam’s face with one hand. 

“Come on, let’s get cleaned up,” Theo suggests, ducking in to press a kiss onto his lips.

Liam sighs and nods. It’s tempting to draw it out and rub soap all over every inch of Theo’s skin, but he is exhausted. Instead, they both clean up quickly and efficiently, though Liam takes note of how hard Theo is and the way his eyes linger on the suds dripping down his body. He looks a little desperate, and as Liam rinses off, he makes up his mind what he wants to do next.

Once they’re both squeaky clean, he turns off the shower, stepping out and wrapping his body in the biggest, fluffiest towel he’s even seen in his life.

Theo trails after him, following him into the bedroom, his towel slung around his hips. He stands at the foot of the bed, looking at Liam with puppy eyes. Liam smiles and sits down in front of him, spreading his legs and reaching forward to grab Theo’s towel, gently tugging him forwards until he’s right in front of him. The towel falls to the floor at Theo’s feet, and Liam looks up at Theo and licks his lips.

“Please,” Theo whispers, his hands moving to Liam’s shoulders and squeezing.

Liam holds his gaze and opens his mouth, swaying forwards. His eyes flutter closed the second the hot length of Theo’s cock comes into contact with his lips and he turns his head towards it, sucking lightly along one side. Theo whimpers, and Liam sighs happily, licking and nibbling his way up and down Theo’s cock. It twitches under his tongue, Theo’s fingers tightening as he teases him, pressing a soft kiss to the tip.

When he looks up at Theo this time, he looks wild, eyes shining gold, mouth open on a silent moan and showing off his fangs. Liam smiles up at him, tapping his cock against his lips, holding it against his tongue.

“Fuck,” Theo groans. “Please, Liam.”

It’s exhilarating, the amount of power he has over Theo. Every little lick sends a tremor through the thick thighs Liam is holding, every suck makes Theo moan, every hum of satisfaction makes Theo gasp. He’ll never get sick of this feeling, wants to worship Theo with his hands and tongue and lips for as long as he lives.

He licks up Theo’s length and then finally relents, sucking around the head, dripping with bitter precome, before swallowing Theo down, easing up and down slowly, a little further each time. Theo gasps his name, and the fingers digging into Liam’s shoulder turn sharp. He pulls off of Theo’s cock, giving him an admonishing look.

“Claws,” he reminds him.

Not that he minds the claws, usually. But usually he isn’t this tired and sore and already covered in a million tiny little scratches.

“Sorry,” Theo says with a grimace, pulling his hands away and closing his eyes, fighting back control. Liam watches him, a little awed. It still amazes him that he can manage to make Theo lose his composure and let his animals bleed through. Theo has the best control of anyone he knows, bar none. He prides himself on it.

“Lie down,” Liam tells him once he’s recovered, stroking up and down Theo’s thighs. He’s trembling, and Liam presses a kiss to his thigh, holding Theo’s gaze. “Hands on the headboard.”

Theo nods, scrambling to obey. Liam likes taking charge sometimes too, and he slowly gets to his feet, wincing a little at his aches and pains, but he forgets that immediately as he looks at Theo, taking in the delicious sight of him spread out on the bed, arms above his head and legs spread, ready for him to slot in between them.

“Do I need to cuff you?” Liam asks, arching an eyebrow at him, lips turned up in a cocky smile. “Or are you going to behave?”

“Cuff me,” Theo says hoarsely, eyes dark and wanting.

And oh god, if that isn’t the hottest thing ever. Liam takes a shuddering breath, turning to his bag and opening one of the side pockets where he’d stashed a few of their favourites, just in case. He’s glad he did, and he pulls out two leather cuffs. They’re imbued with magic he doesn't understand or really care about, but they’re strong enough to hold even him. It’s another sign of how deeply they trust each other.

He moves to the side of the bed, climbing up and settling over Theo’s chest, cuffing one wrist to the headboard and then the other. Theo tests the restraints, tugging at them ineffectively.

“Good?” Liam checks.

“Perfect,” Theo agrees. “Now scoot up a bit more.” He licks his lips, making it clear exactly what he means, and Liam shivers. He can’t pretend that he isn’t hard and raring to go though, not with his cock hanging right in front of Theo’s face. Despite how tired he is, his body is gearing up for another round.

“Fuck,” he whispers, but he stands and then turns, cheeks flushing as he lowers his ass down to Theo’s face. 

Theo’s scruff rubs over one cheek and then the other, and Liam’s already squirming and sighing, holding himself just out of reach. 

“Closer,” Theo demands.

Liam just smirks, taking his cock in hand and gently caressing it, bending over so that Theo can see him, can watch as he fondles his balls and then reach back, ghosting down his crack.

“Liam,” Theo pleads.

Much better. He lowers himself just that inch more, and groans as Theo immediately goes to work, sucking at his rim and laving it with spit, his tongue stroking in tight little circles. 

“So good,” he moans. “Fuck, Theo, just like that.”

It’s always been one of Theo’s favourite things to do, and god does he excel at it. And Liam is already so sensitive, so worked up, so within moments he’s already whimpering, biting down on his hand to smother his deep, desperate moans.

Theo’s tongue wriggles inside of him and Liam’s knees give out completely. It doesn’t dampen Theo’s enthusiasm in the least. He gives a loud, muffled groan of appreciation and eats his ass out with even more vigor, his tongue sliding in and out of his body. 

He’s going to come again, and he’s going to come hard.

“Theoooo,” he moans around his hand, giving a loud sob as his thighs quake, his whole body shuddering through an orgasm so violent that it feels like it’s been ripped from him, leaving him gasping and limp where he’s sprawled over Theo’s body. 

He only just has the energy to roll off of Theo, his entire mind blank with pleasure, cock twitching through the last weak pulses.

Beside him, Theo is writhing, his cock thick and red and throbbing. Liam watches it, idly fascinated as a glob of precome slides from his slit and down the side of his shaft, pooling on his groin.

His mouth waters, and he’s weak as a kitten as he pushes himself up onto his elbow, leaning in to lap it up, following the trail up the side of his cock and gently sucking over the bulbous head.

Theo swears and bucks, bucks again and then whines, his whole body going rigid. His come floods Liam’s mouth, filling it with that bitter but not unpleasant taste. He doesn’t even try to swallow it all down, letting it dribble down his chin as he continues to circle his tongue lazily up and down his slit, one hand milking his cock, up and down in slow but firm movements.

“Fuck,” Theo wheezes, head falling back against the pillow. 

Liam looks up at him, eyes trailing from the still dripping cock he holds in his hand, up the sweaty stomach and chest, to the flushed face and dazed expression. He smiles, letting go of Theo’s cock and wiping his hand on the blanket, before rubbing over his face with the back of his hand. Slowly, he crawls up Theo’s body, muscles trembling with fatigue as he reaches to undo the cuffs, gently rubbing Theo’s wrists where dark circles ring them.

Then, finally, he flops down beside him, his head resting just under his chin, ear pressed to his still rapidly beating heart, the entire room flooded with their combined scents.

The human side of him is cringing a little at the mess and stickiness and heat, but the wolf, oh the wolf is singing with joy.

The wolf side wins out, and they drift like that for what feels like an age, Liam dozing on Theo’s chest while fingers trail up and down his spine.

A long while later, Theo checks his phone, the light flaring in the darkened room. 

“Hey look,” Theo murmurs. “It’s Christmas.”

Liam squints at the screen. It’s 12:01. Theo turns the phone off and Liam rolls over, making his aching muscles move.

“Merry Christmas, Theo,” he says, gently pushing some of Theo’s hair away from his face.

“Merry Christmas, Liam,” Theo replies with a soft smile. Liam ducks down and kisses him, his hands framing his face, Theo’s hands pulling him closer and holding him there. They kiss and kiss and kiss, lips gently brushing, just for the delight in being together and in love.

In a little while they’ll shower and get ready for bed, but for right now, this is everything Liam could possibly want, and then some.

Best. Christmas. Ever.


End file.
